One More Dream
by scribblesbybriar
Summary: About ten years after CoHF, Clary and Jace are married and expecting a baby, but Clary hasn't been sleeping well, and she doesn't want to worry Jace with the reason why.


The dreams were back. They were more like nightmares, really, but Clary wasn't about to let Jace know that. In fact, she wasn't about to let him know any of it. He was already so worried about her, waking up with every little movement she made. Some nights she knew they were both only pretending to sleep for the other's sake.

Clary rolled over on her side and watched Jace. His chest rose and fell, blissfully asleep for once. She gently traced the pattern of scars on his neck and collarbone left from years of being marked with runes. She curled up against him, the two of them fitting together like puzzle pieces. Every fiber of her being knew that Jace meant safety.

She relaxed and felt as her breathing became slower and deeper, until, for the first time in weeks, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jace woke up to find his arms wrapped around Clary. She was actually sleeping for once, so he slipped out of bed to make breakfast. He still wasn't sure what was keeping her up, but pushing Clary wasn't going to give him answers. She was too stubborn, she'd just push back. He walked to the kitchen, humming softly to himself. Just as he was sliding a couple berry-filled crepes and a cup of coffee–black, of course–onto a tray, he heard his wife's small footsteps pad down the stairs. Jace met her at the bottom and kissed her.

"Sleep well, darling?"

Clary nodded. "Much better."

Jace handed her the cup of coffee. "You know, we can talk about your…sleeping problem if you want. It's not healthy, especially-"

"Because of the baby?" Clary finished. "I know that's what you were going to say." She looked down at her five months pregnant belly, and Jace took her hands.

"That's not the only reason. I'm worried about you, too."

"You don't have to-"

"I'm _always _worried about you, Clary. I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes I can't help but look at you and see the stubborn 16 year old mundane who'd never heard of Shadowhunters or demons or Downworlders, much less fought in a battle."

"It's been nearly ten years, Jacem and I've fought in plenty of battles since then. Or," she said with a smirk, "Do I need to remind you?"

Jace grinned. "Hey, just because you beat me once doesn't mean it will happen again."

"You're just lucky I can't fight you while I'm pregnant." Clary retorted.

With that, Jace scooped her up in his arms, they way he had the day they got married, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"We both know that I'm the better fighter, love."

In response, Clary dropped to the ground and placed a round kick to Jace's shins, then turned and sashayed over to the small table inside their kitchen. "Uh-huh."

Jace chuckled and walked to the stover where a crepe was cooking, and flipped it onto the plate waiting on the side. After rolling it up with berries he placed it on top of a pyramid of several dozen others and dusted the mountain of confection with powdered sugar.

Clary watched his movements enviously. Despite having been a Shadowhunter for a good ten years now, she lacked his grace, his fluidity of movement that made everything he did look like some sort of intricate dance.

"Clary. Clarissa Herondale."

Clary realized that she had fallen into an almost trancelike state.

"Yes?' She smiled.

"You're avoiding talking about the problem."

"What problem?" She tried to sound innocent, but Clary knew exactly what Jace meant. The nightmares. Her lack of sleep. Still, maybe she could avoid it for a little longer…

But then again, she knew she couldn't keep it from him forever, and it _would _be nice to tell Jace. Just as she was about to tell him everything, Jace spoke.

"Is it because of the baby? I know it's probably not the most comfortable thing in the world, but if there's anything I can do…"

Clary saw an opportunity. It couldn't hurt to keep him in the dark for a little longer, could it?

"It's fine. You're right, there's a little discomfort, but nothing a sleeping potion won't fix."

Jace looked relieved. "I'll send a message to Alec, have him ask Magnus for something. I think we could both use it."

Seeing his smile, Clary felt guilty for lying, but only just. Jace didn't need any more reason to worry.


End file.
